Toward Singapore
by MadSparrowFreak
Summary: Before anything happened, Will threw his swords at the walls of his shop to stop himself from doing worse. Jack is realizing what he's missing while Will's ex and Will's ex's bff come into the picture. MY FIRST POTC FF. PLZ R&R! chapter 5 is up! :)
1. A Girl Locked Up

Summary: Before anything ever happened, William Turner discovered he has a secret. He throws his swords at the walls of his shops to stop himself for doing worse. Jack Sparrow is Will's friend that is not a friend but teaches him important things along Will's journey through love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its contents you may see in this fic.  
  
Chapter One: A Girl Locked Up  
  
Elizabeth Swan entered the main entrance of her house that was too big to be a house. She passed her father in the midst of the blazing morning light. She held her breath and tucked the gold pirate's medallion into her dress.  
  
"Good morning, Elizabeth," the governor greeted her.  
  
She kept her mouth tightly shut and nodded. She'd never given her father the silent treatment before but she must admit, it was rather fun. She had been talking with her good friend, William Turner, the night before in the pouring rain. Elizabeth's father had questionably been leaving the house and had spotted them. Elizabeth had quickly said her goodbyes to Will and then ran full-speed to her bedroom. Her bedroom was the one place she knew she could get away in. Several locks guarded her double-doors and even a chair or two made her feel completely safe. She always felt the need to feel safe.no matter what..  
  
Feeling as if she were a nine-year-old girl, she still said nothing to her father. Or was he just the governor?  
  
"Elizabeth." he pressed on.  
  
She held back tears successfully and choked out, "Good morning, father."  
  
"A young man stopped by this morning. He said he was looking for you..Would you care to tell me what this is all about? This young man always looking for you..He's on the verge of stalking you, Miss Elizabeth-"  
  
"His name is Will. He's a blacksmith..and a good man." Elizabeth was definitely taking a chance by saying this but she was speaking the truth.  
  
"Elizabeth, you do remember who you are to marry, don't you?" her father questioned, catching her a bit off guard.  
  
She almost rolled her eyes, but caught herself, almost regretting. "I am perfectly aware of who I am to marry, father. But-"  
  
"But? I think not."  
  
"Father, I-"  
  
"Enough said, Elizabeth. You may go now."  
  
Elizabeth stared at the man before her. So powerful, so important, yet so little knowledge of who his own daughter is. She could feel a tinge of hate spread across her skin as she stared into his cold gray eyes..  
  
She stormed out of the room, not daring to breathe. She walked around the hall and exited through the backdoor in the kitchens. She took a deep breath of fresh air as she spotted the road where Will's shop lay. Elizabeth managed a smile as she caught a glimpse of it.  
  
The governor's daughter walked down the side of the dirt road, glancing at the carriages that passed. Elizabeth now noticed that everything that was right here was everything that she missed. She was chained. Taken away from the world that she knew was waiting for her. Her faithful friend, Jack Sparrow, was not here. She wished she could see him. She wished she could talk to him about everything that was going on in her life. And it didn't even have to be him. Just anyone that could help her.rescue her..  
  
Elizabeth came upon the little alley of shops and approached Will's. She took a few steps and peered inside the dusty windows. He was burning the ends of a few new swords that Elizabeth had never seen before. He must have just made them. she thought.  
  
Will didn't look himself. His expression was angry and full of some kind of emotion that Elizabeth knew she could relate to. She stared with sorrow filling her eyes and mind until she shifted her gaze to his hands which were grasped onto his tools, working with so much force. Then a different color shot into her sight. A reddish brown.no.yes.red.it was covering his hands and was flowing onto the sword he was working with. Will cursed loudly and reached around for an old rag, looking panicky.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. She'd never seen Will so clumsy with his tools before. She was the best blacksmith she knew and he was always doing everything right. The sight of his blood made her queasy so she backed away from the window and slid down the wall, staring in the opposite direction of his shop.  
  
She heard Will curse more and more. Then she heard something different. Before even looking back into the window, Elizabeth heard a loud yell and then the sound of a sword hitting a wall. It was a threatening sound and made her jump. She couldn't take it anymore; Elizabeth stood up and reached for the doorknob into the shop-  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth swiveled around in fright and caught sight of Jack. Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but fling her arms around him. She hadn't seen him in forever, it seemed..  
  
She pulled away from him quickly, almost tripping over the steps leading to Will's shop. She said with a quivering voice, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that our little Will has been going through a rough time and if you ask me, he's taking a lot of it out on his work," Jack said, apparently expecting her to ask.  
  
"Why is he having a rough time? Is something wrong? Is he-"  
  
"He's okay, Elizabeth...Just.just don't go in there quite yet. Is that all right, my lady?"  
  
Elizabeth felt put out. "I guess. I just don't get why I can't go in there. Will is my friend. I was just talking to him last night in the middle of the rain. I trust him and I'm pretty sure he trusts me..So why can't I see him?"  
  
"He has his reasons."  
  
"And I'm guessing you know them?"  
  
"I do, my lady."  
  
"Well, why'd he tell you and not me?"  
  
"Questions! Questions! Enough with the questions!"  
  
"Jack, I'm serious."  
  
"Fine. He just thinks his secret would be better kept with me."  
  
"I can keep a secret! Does he think I can't keep a secret?"  
  
Jack had obviously had enough. He had now had her practically pinned to to the door. He laid his rough hand on her delicate face and whispered, "Don't worry, Elizabeth. He's okay. Will will be back to normal with his normal will as soon as fate will allow."  
  
"You're not funny," Elizabeth said quietly to him, although she was giggling a bit. I just don't want him to get hurt.."  
  
"He's fine," Jack assured her once again. Elizabeth finally gave in. She was untrustworthy and she now knew it. She pushed Jack's chest forward so she could get by and walked off. It had even surprised her that Jack hadn't followed her.  
  
What had she done? What had she done to Will to make him think she couldn't keep a secret? He knew perfectly well that Elizabeth was a good person and an amazing women that was eager for a friend. Maybe even more. 


	2. A Boy In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its contents you may see in this fic.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews. You make me feel so special! :D And oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. This all takes place before all that happens in the movie.  
  
Chapter Two: A Boy In Love  
  
Meanwhile, back at the gloomy blacksmith' shop, Will became angrier and angrier with himself. His left hand was gushing painless blood that symbolized Will's hate for everything. He continued to tell himself that he felt no pain, but he knew he was now only lying to himself, which made the pain he could not feel, increase.  
  
Finally, it hit him.  
  
He was in pain.  
  
Will dropped his tools and left them fall to the ground. His burning hot sword slid off the table.he tried to catch it before it fell, but he still wasn't himself. The unfinished weapon shattered beneath the hay into a billion pieces. If Will had finished the sword, it may have survived. He'd been working on it for quite a while; why did he have to break down now?  
  
Will clutched his left wrist with his right hand, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. But practically his whole left hand was already stained with blood. He could feel tears rushing into his eyes from somewhere in the back of his head. He refused to let them fall.he wouldn't let them fall..  
  
A loud BANG interrupted Will's thoughts. He fell to the ground and hid behind a large patch of hay. He hastily covered up his hand with his sleeve and watched the door.  
  
Jack burst in and yelled, "Will! Mister William Turner! Show yourself or I'll shoot!" Will saw Jack pull out one of the English soldier's guns.  
  
Will wanted to stand up but the pain was now excruciating. He stammered only a few weak words: "I'm r-right here, Jack."  
  
Jack looked around the shop. "Show yourself, William." He still hadn't lowered his gun. Will was becoming scared. Apparently Jack had found himself some rum..  
  
"Jack, I can't stand up."  
  
"Why not, Will?"  
  
"Because-because."  
  
Jack lowered his gun. He could tell that Will was hurt. He had to find him. He had to help him.  
  
"Where the hell are you?" Jack shouted.  
  
"The haystack b-behind the tool d-desk."  
  
Jack fumbled to the haystack and took his first look at Will. His arms were over his head and Jack could just see tears spilling out of his eyes. "Awww, what's the matter, little Will?" Jack said, grasping Will's right and helping him to his feet.  
  
Will kept his hand over his face as he paced the room, not noticing that blood was seeping into his eyes, which gave him an extremely bloodshot appearance.  
  
"C'mon, mate," Jack pressed, putting his arm around Will's shoulders. "You can tell me."  
  
Jack seemed unable to support himself. Oh yeah, he's drunk. Will thought. He barely noticed Jack though. Other things were on his mind.no, they were more like questions. Questions like: When will she notice me? Does she understand that my heart belongs to her and no other? Does she understand that I am in love?  
  
Mr. Sparrow had regained his balance. Although his eyes were rolling in all directions through his head, they managed to find their way to the one place that will prayed they would not go.  
  
"What the devil?!" Jack yelled, holding up Will's hand. His sleeve was now blood-stained, let alone his skin. Will winced. It hurt. "Will, have you been being a klutz with your tools again?" sputtered Jack.  
  
Will thought. Perhaps he didn't have to tell him. "Y-yes. That's exactly wh- why. You know me. The k-klutz."  
  
Jack let go of Will and sat down on a pile of hay. "Even a pirate can't be fooled that easily, young Turner."  
  
Will turned away from him. He was angry and weak. He just wanted to leave, lie down, and go to sleep..  
  
He could still sense Jack watching him. It made his anger intensify. He looked over his shoulder murderously. "Don't look at me like that..I don't like it when people look at me like that-"  
  
"Woah. Calm down, Turner! Don't go getting all Sixth Sense on me." Will could see Jack smirking. That was when Will turned and threw a long sword at an empty spce of wall, allowing a blaze of sun to shine through.  
  
Jack sighed. "Will, Will, Will. Why do you take all your anger out on that poor, innocent wall?"  
  
Will stared back at Jack for a moment and then he revealed his wrist. "So I don't do this."  
  
##################################################  
  
A/N: Oh what fun I had writing this chapter. Lol. I'll post a couple days after Christams okay? I'll leave it there for now. Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everybody! 


	3. Don't Try To Fix Me

A/N: ok do any of you know what SLASH means? I'd appreciate it if any of you could tell me. I see all these summaries that say "SLASH!" and I'm all like what? So if possible please tell me! And here is chapter 3. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its contents you may see in this fic.  
  
Chapter Three: Don't Try To Fix Me  
  
Jack's eyebrows moved in the way that eyebrows move when a person is concerned or even sad. He moved his tongue around his mouth in thought. Jack's sad eyes moved to Will's regretful ones.  
  
"How long have you had those?" asked Jack, almost in a whisper.  
  
Will pulled down his sleeve angrily. "Why do you care? I mean, why are you even here? You have no right to be here."  
  
"This is a shop."  
  
"That is also my home! Now I'd appreciate it if you left, Jack!"  
  
"Where do you expect me to go?"  
  
"Anywhere! I honestly couldn't care less where you spend your free time but please just go away! I want to be alone...."  
  
Jack tilted his head to the side. "Now I know for a fact that that's not true."  
  
Will's expression changed immediately. His heart began to race. He could feel his feet bringing him toward Jack. In something even less than a whisper, Will said, pointing a finger at the pirate before him, "Who did you tell?"  
  
Jack sighed in tolerable annoyance. "I told no one of your little secret, William. And that's the truth. But I might have to consider it if you don't tell me how long you've had those cuts, mate."  
  
Will sat down opposite of him. "Okay.okay. I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone about this either, Jack. Not that anyone will care. But anyway.  
  
"I guess it all started eight years ago. When I met Elizabeth. Even as a young boy, I knew I was in love with her. She was an amazing young girl. And she gave great interest in pirates."  
  
Will and Jack exchanged smirks.  
  
"But then she grew up. And how well she did....I-I mean-" Will blushed and looked up at Jack.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean, mate." Jack grinned.  
  
"Hey," Will said warningly. He was still red.  
  
"My apologies. Continue."  
  
"Well.when I was around seventeen, I noticed that Elizabeth had found her first real, serious boyfriend. Of course, I was jealous....And I remember the boy, too. He- well...to put it mildly, he-he treated her unkind. Oh, how mad it made me. I felt like killing him. I'm not even sure if he's alive today. But if he is, he doesn't deserve to be....Anyway, I guess I just felt so much pain because of this in my mind, I decided to just go ahead and make it real. So I began to hurt myself with my swords. And I had just begun to study to become a blacksmith at the time, so my blades weren't the bet, but they gave birth to my pain; that was all I wanted. And as my knowledge of swordsmanship grew, as did my wounds. I usually cut my wrists, as you can tell, because they were easiest to hide. I remember once trying to slit my neck but I suppose I chickened out.  
  
"And that's pretty much it. That's the amazing story of Will Turner. And the story will not be finished until I am....Any way it may happen."  
  
Will had been staring at his hands the whole time. He twitched his thumbs awkwardly and then looked up.  
  
Jack had his elbows on his knees and his hands in his dreadlocks He wasn't saying anything. Will wondered if his story had actually had an effect on Jack....  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Jack grunted.  
  
"Jack, did you even hear a word I said?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Jack, are you going to say anything?"  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"Fine. I need to go find some cloth to clean this up," Will said, indicating his wrist. I'll be back in about five minutes." Jack said nothing. Will rolled his eyes. He walked toward the door and left. The pirate still did not move. Will's story had had an effect on him.  
  
He sat in silence for a few minutes until he heard something stir behind him, making him jump. He guessed it was just the donkey that hated him but he picked up a sword, just in case. "Who's there?"  
  
A woman's voice spoke, surprising him. "It's me, Jack," said the voice. "Elizabeth." Her voice was dry and cracking, like Will when he was fourteen.  
  
"Elizabeth, why didn't you say so? Come out, love!" Elizabeth escaped from the shadows near the backdoor. "When did you get here?"  
  
Elizabeth stared at the courageous pirate. "Quite a while ago. After you'd released me...." She continued to stare. His triangle hat, his deep, dark eyes, his sexy dreadlocks, his six-pack that she could see through his ripped shirt...  
  
"Did you hear Will's little story?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I heard. Um, Jack, could you please not tell Will about my being here. I'll come see you two tonight. I just need some time to think, savvy?" She smiled.  
  
"Sure thing, love," Jack grinned. He could see her radiant flesh move out of the blacksmith's shop surreptitiously.  
  
As Elizabeth left through the backdoor, Will simultaneously entered through the front. He had mended his hand, Jack noticed. He seemed much more cheerful than when he had retreated, as did Mr. Sparrow. Elizabeth had a way of cheering up both Jack and Will. Or did she just do that to all men?  
  
"Well, Jack, I need to get to work before Mr. Brown notices how much I've been slacking off So...unless you'd like to be bored to tears, I suggest you go commandeer a ship or something."  
  
Jack sighed. "I suppose. Oh and Elizabeth is coming by later. I might as well too."  
  
"Aye." 


	4. I'm Too Broken

A/N: Oh sorry for the confusion guys. Here let me clear it up. The story is set before the movie took place but I'm just kind of changing it to having Jack be their friend at that time. I wouldn't have done so but I had to in order to have it make sense. Sorry for the confusion. And oh yeah, I'm not even exactly sure if this is going to be W/E or J/E. Maybe it'll be a little bit of both. :) Anyway, here's chapter 4. It's a little longer than the others because I've been working on it for a while. Hope ya like it. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its contents you may see in this fic.  
  
Chapter Four: I'm Too Broken  
  
Will was busy feeding the donkey when Jack appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Where have you been all day?" Will asked at once.  
  
Jack smirked. "Well, I tried to commandeer a boat, but it didn't work out so I escaped from the British navy, after all am Captain Jack Sparrow, and then I discovered this fun little place by the dock, had a couple drinks, met this cute lass, made a move, got bitch-slapped, and walked all the way here in the rain. You?"  
  
"It's raining outside?"  
  
"You get pretty absorbed in your work there, dontcha?"  
  
"Aye. Say, would you hand me that hammer over there?"  
  
Jack turned and reached for the hammer. "Will, you look sad. Do you want to tell-"  
  
"No. I don't want to tell you anything, Jack. I want to work. I don't care if you're here but please just don't distract me."  
  
He continued to work as Jack watched in awe. How could a man work for such a long period of time? It must have been at least eight hours since Will first started working before Jack left. Jack decided to take a chance. After all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow! "Will, I am going to ask you a question and you're going to give me a good answer, savvy? All right...if you love her, why don't you let her know? Why don't you just take her breath away and tell her you love her?"  
  
Will dropped his hammer. He didn't want to answer this. He wanted to go back to his work. This is what he would consider a distraction. "She's the governor's daughter. The governor would be angry with me."  
  
"Will, Will, Will. That's not your real answer, is it?"  
  
"Fine!" Will shouted. He slammed his sword on the small table. Jack caught so much annoyance and depression in Will's eyes, he regretted he had asked. "I'll tell you, Jack! I'm afraid! Savvy? I am not good enough for her and she knows it and you know it and I know it! She deserves someone so much better than me."  
  
Jack really regretted he'd asked. "I'm sorry for asking, mate. But please take my advice....Go to sleep."  
  
And William did so, the moonlight brightening his dismal face....Jack stared at the blacksmith in pity. As cruel as it was, Will was right; as much as he tried, Elizabeth would never take him. And her father would be angry with him....  
  
As if reading Jack's thoughts and preventing them from going on, Elizabeth walked through the front door of the shop. She smiled when she saw Jack. She couldn't help it. "Hello, Jack."  
  
"Hello, Liz."  
  
She raised hr eyebrows.  
  
"Very sorry, Miss Swann." He really did look sorry too. How sweet!  
  
Elizabeth thought. "It's okay. I'm not too fond of my name anyway." Jack looked at her quizzically. "Well, it's just that 'Elizabeth' sounds so proper. When, really, I'm not very proper at all."  
  
"Of course you are. You're the governor's daughter!"  
  
"So what, Jack?" Elizabeth said, a little angrily.  
  
"Shhh. Quiet, darling," Jack said softly, pressing his finger to his lips and then placing his hands around her waist. "Mister Will is sleeping."  
  
Elizabeth looked down at where he was touching her. "Mister Sparrow-"  
  
"Liz," Jack interrupted, as if in a way of reminding her that their new friendship was pure.  
  
She considered where this was going for a moment until she realized that it must be somewhere good. Elizabeth smiled and Jack stepped closer toward her.  
  
Maybe this wasn't good....  
  
"Jack, I need to ask you something."  
  
"Anything, love."  
  
Elizabeth searched through her long vocabulary in her mind to locate the words that matched how she felt in her heart. She felt quite foolish, standing here, inches from who was known as the sexiest pirate in the whole Caribbean...."Jack, what-what is this? What are we?"  
  
"Well," Jack said drunkenly. "As I understand it, you, in fact, are a very beautiful citizen of Port Royale and I, myself, am a pirate."  
  
"No...I mean, I don't know. I don't care." Elizabeth gently removed herself from his grasp, now holding his hands in hers. "I suppose if Will is asleep, I might as well be too." She stared at Will, who was fast asleep on the ground, with just a pillow beneath his brown locks. Elizabeth thought it was the most perfect thing she'd seen; it was like it should be on a postcard or something. "Good night, Jack." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Jack watched her lay down in the hay next to Will.  
  
What was Jack to do now? Should he go find a girl at some bar? No, his only girl was right here. So Jack found a blanket in the corner of the small shop, and spread it across the three of them, Elizabeth in the middle of the two equally amazing men.  
  
Jack wasn't sure if Elizabeth was asleep or not. He stared at her delicate face and ran his fingers across her cheek.  
  
"I'm awake, Jack," Elizabeth said, startling him.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry, love."  
  
She smiled at him. "It's okay. Really..." She continued to stare at him as Jack did the same. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he felt. He didn't even know if he was supposed to feel anything. He was a pirate, after all.  
  
"Elizabeth..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm not sure I should tell you, but little Will has all these feelings for you. He talks about you constantly and when he's not working, he's staring at your picture or writing your name over and over. And I-I was just wondering..."  
  
"What is it, Jack?" Elizabeth whispered, moving closer to him. Jack felt his heart beat fast. So I do have one of those hearts everyone talks about?  
  
"How do you feel about Will? He'd be so happy if he could find out."  
  
"Well, I feel the same way about him that I feel about you."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Me either."  
  
And then she touched his rough face and smiled. Jack ran his fingers through her pretty hair and looked into her soulful eyes...and of course, it was he that made the first move. He kissed her with nothing but raw passion, but quickly stopped, only to place more kisses down her neck.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Mmm...?"  
  
"What if Will wakes up?"  
  
"Then we'll have ourselves a little triangle, won't we?"  
  
Elizabeth sat up. "Jack, I don't want a triangle."  
  
"Then..." He continued to move his lips around her neck and shoulders. "We'll keep it to a...two-sided figure! What are those called again?"  
  
"There's no such thing as a two-sided figure, Jack...." Elizabeth sorted out the logic in her head. She sat up straighter, Jack following her with his lips. There's no such thing as a two-sided figure. Elizabeth snapped out of reality and began to think. So there's always another side to a love. Is it a good or bad side? What if she decided that she did want this with Jack and what if Will didn't find out? Where would it all go? But then again, how could Will not find out? He was lying inches away from her. Elizabeth looked at him. Sweet little Will...And then there was Jack, who was still throwing his passion out into the open. The only word Elizabeth could think of to describe Jack was the one she didn't want to use. Sexy.  
  
She escaped from her reverie once the word popped in her head. She glanced at Jack nervously. He was now chewing on the neck area below Elizabeth's left ear. She then immediately felt angry at herself for enjoying this. "Oh, Jack. I need to tell you something."  
  
"Mmm...?"  
  
"No, Jack. I need you to listen to me." She took his head in her hands and put it very close to her own.  
  
"Okay, love, let's hear it."  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say it so I guess I'll just say what I'm thinking. I-I think I'm in love with Will."  
  
Jack blinked. "Oh. I suppose you would like me to leave...."  
  
"Jack, sweetie, no, I don't want you to leave-"  
  
And then a new voice sounded. "Oh, but I do."  
  
Elizabeth and Jack looked at the fully-awake Will. Tears were racing down his astonished face; Elizabeth was shocked. How could she have been so stupid? He'd been awake this whole time!  
  
"Will, I-"  
  
"Elizabeth, if you love me, you would stay away from that-that pirate! It's not like he appreciates you for who you are, anyway!"  
  
"Will," Jack said defensively. "I thought we were friends!"  
  
"No friend of mine would be all over the woman he knows I love like that! I trusted you, Jack! And you went and told her everything. You're nothing but a horrid pirate!"  
  
The kohl that lay beneath Mr. Sparrow's eyes had begun to fade. Elizabeth ran toward him. "Jack, I'm sorry. But I just have to agree with Will. You're-you're a pirate...."  
  
He stared at the floor. "I suppose I am. That never stopped you from being my friend before. But...it doesn't matter to me now because I'm just a bloody pirate with absolutely no feelings." He turned to leave. He didn't know where he was going exactly, but it was clear to him that he was no longer welcome around Will.  
  
But Elizabeth didn't want him to leave. Jack was a good friend and a good pirate and a good man. "Jack, please-"  
  
"No, Miss Swann. I understand. You're a respectable young lady and deserve a respectable young man. Not a pirate...savvy?"  
  
He left.  
  
Will looked at Elizabeth. "He's not as wonderful as he seems, I guess. I trusted him." He noticed the look of sadness on Elizabeth's face. "I'm sorry, it's just that I can't trust him anymore. I'm sorry, Elizabeth."  
  
"First of all, it's 'Miss Swann.' Second of all, Will...don't try to fix my heart, it's broken beyond repair." 


	5. Healing Wounds

A/N: To let you know, I'm probably going to change the title and summary soon. So I'm just telling you. Oh and sorry for the delay for chapter 5! It's kiiiiinda short. But story is story, right? The whole going-back-to- school thing is so hard. I used to stay up til' like 12:00 to write my ff but now I'm goin to bed at like 8 cuz I've been just so tired. Soooooo yep that's pretty much it. Thanks for the reviews. Luv ya all. :)))))  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except what you don't recognize. Such as Lynn and Kyrsten in this chapter.  
  
Chapter Five: Healing Wounds  
  
Jack Sparrow walked as fast as his mind was thinking. What had he done? He'd just lost two of the most important things in his life: his guy-friend and his chick-friend. He'd known that Will thought she was amazing, yet Jack hadn't gotten any sleep or barely eaten anything ever since Will had told him. Jack didn't know what to think of this.  
  
He began to mumble to himself absentmindedly. "I don't know what I was thinking....the bloody governor's daughter...would have ne'er worked...a bloody, good-for-nothing pirate...all I am...that's all I am-"  
  
Jack jumped. Will had touched his shoulder. Jack clutched his chest. "Tryin' to give me a heart attack, mate? Will, I suppose I shouldn't say that. You're more of an acquaintance to me than a mate-" He'd started rambling again. He continued to walk until they reached the dock. Jack looked over at the colorful ocean. Everybody thinks the ocean is blue, but it's not. It's the colors of the heavens. Well, the colors that Jack imagines heaven to be. Pastel pinks and yellows...white and baby blue...Not the kind of colors pirates are usually associated with....  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry," Will said at last. "You deserve to be Miss Swann's friend. She deserves a friend like you. Someone who's not afraid to be bold and-"  
  
"And you suppose I'm like that?" Jack smiled out at the ocean, revealing a few gold teeth.  
  
"Of course. You're a pirate. And-and you need a friend. Everyone does...."  
  
Jack didn't understand "So I thought you completely despised me? Or has that changed in the last eighteen and a half minutes?"  
  
Will couldn't figure out what he should say. "I-I guess I've forgiven you. As long as you can tell me one thing."  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"It didn't mean anything, did it?"  
  
He didn't need to explain; Jack knew. But then again, he didn't. He didn't know if he had felt anything when he kissed her. Was it just a kiss or was it a real kiss? With real passion or just lips? But, Jack really wanted to be Will's friend again, so he decided quickly.  
  
"No, Will. It meant nothing."  
  
Will smiled. "Okay. Well, I'm gonna go back to the shop to see if I can find Miss Swann."  
  
"Wait a second, Will. It's my turn to ask you a question."  
  
Will shrugged. "Shoot."  
  
"Why do you call her 'Miss Swann'?"  
  
Will's smile vanished into the soul of his face. "Damn you, Jack! Do you already want to destroy our newly-renewed friendship? Why do you always have to know everything?! Well, this one I will not tell you! Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go chop off my head, toss it into the depths of the sea, then have my body go swim after it, and paste if back on my shoulders with the blood from the opposite side of my elbows."  
  
Jack continues to wait for an answer because obviously, this is not what our little Will says. Will opens his mouth and settles on saying, "Because she told me to." He walked away without another word. But Jack wanted to help.  
  
"Hows 'bout I help you find her? I'm pretty sure she's not gonna be standing in your shop, waiting for you so she can fall hopelessly in your arms, and so you two can run away happily and get married and have good respectable little babies that will obey the law, and live together in heavenly bliss....But I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Will did not know what to make of this. But he could use the help, so he let him come. They searched around Port Royale until they both became tired and frustrated. Will and Jack were inches away from giving up when Will ran into two girls that Jack didn't know. One of them was Kyrsten-Jean, Will's ex-girlfriend. They'd broken up just around two months ago, but they were still very good friends. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and many freckles; she was a sweet gardener for the governor. Will stepped forward and gave her a hug.  
  
"How are you, Kyrsten?"  
  
"Good." She smiled. "But...may I inquire as to why you're outdoors with Mr. Sparrow at five til' twelve?"  
  
Will coughed absentmindedly. "Um, actually...we were looking for Miss Swann. You haven't seen her, by any chance, have you?"  
  
"Elizabeth? We did, as a matter of fact. She said she was heading back to your shop."  
  
Will and Jack looked at each other dismally. "Thanks, Kyrsten. Jamie-Lynn," Will said, smiling at the honey-blond girl standing beside Kyrsten. But for some reason, Lynn's eyes were transfixed on Jack, who's eyes were transfixed on the sky. "Let's go, Jack. Thanks again, Kyrsten." They ran off.  
  
Jack was silent the rest of the way; Will had only began to understand why when they reached Mr. Brown's shop, to find Elizabeth.  
  
"What took you two so long? I've been standing here for approximately forty- two minutes and eighteen seconds!" She said furiously looking at an imaginary watch on her wrist.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Swann," Will declared hastily. "I was worried."  
  
Elizabeth ignored him. "So did you two make up?" She folded her arms.  
  
"Yes," said Will. "Everything is better."  
  
"Then what took so long?"  
  
"Well, we didn't know you were here, so we ran all around Port Royale until we found Kyrstena and Jamie-Lynn-"  
  
"You mean Lynn, the candle maker who lives on Patched Flag Street?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes switched from Will to Jack. "You know, Kyrsten and Lynn are good friends of mine. She fancies you...."  
  
"Kyrsten?!" Will spat.  
  
She looked at him pathetically. "No, not Kyrsten." She turned back to Jack. "Lynn, she tells me a lot." Elizabeth grinned "She thinks you're sexy and she'd do anything to go out with you."  
  
Jack stared. "Well, you can tell her that I'm not interested."  
  
Elizabeth was shocked. She'd been positive that Jack would take any pretty girl he could lay his hands on. "What? Okay, two things. First, she'd be heartbroken if I told her that, so I'm not going to. And two, why not?!"  
  
Jack shrugged. He didn't feel like having this conversation. He felt like going to get drunk or something. "I'm just more focused on getting back the Pearl right now, not a girl....Well, how cute. I made a rhyme. Now if you'll excuse me-"  
  
"Jack, please," Elizabeth cried, preventing him from leaving. "Please just think about it, okay?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't want anyone that you are trying to give me." And for the second time this evening, Jack closed the shop's door on Will and Elizabeth, but neither of them decided to chase after him.  
  
"Why do you always do that, Miss Swann? Why do you always try to hook him up with all the wrong girls?" Will asked desperately.  
  
"Because I-I just feel sad that Jack is alone...."  
  
Will realized that she was sincere and wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe he really doesn't want a girl right now."  
  
"No, I know for a fact that he does."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: The next chapter is a flashback about how Lizzie knows that Jack wants a girl. Just lettin' ya know. :) l8a 


End file.
